Avengers smutty stuff
by techflow96
Summary: pure Avengers smut. this is what you get when your bored
1. Chapter 1

Avengers smut

I own nothing. But oc's and the smutty parts

Warning this story will have sexual parts if you know you are not old enough to read this don't read it. This story will also have gender bending I will try gender bending Tony, Steve and Bruce but other than that it will be oc. Cool so now we got this out the way let's do the first chapter

The Widow and the bunny

(Warning this is a lesbian fiction Natasha best friend Kiki just wants to know what it would be like to take their friendship to a new high)

The work day was over and my real day had begun I just got done pushing papers for Fury and I was in need of rest once I got my cat nap in I got up and did another set of paper work in the middle of doing paper work my thoughts went to my best friend Natasha I could feel my hand drifting to my pussy but I stopped shaking my head. I have never properly had a lesbian experience. There have been many times where I've been curious about girls (porn used to entertain me late at night for a while) until one day I wondered what it might be like with a girl I actually know. Then the thoughts began about Natasha. There would be many times where I would masturbate over her in the shower, in my bed and over her pictures. There was always one that made me cum where she's posing in her tight black cat suite with her sexy long legs looking amazing as she sticks her bum out with that sensual pout. Man I wished I could run my hands over that ass. I would always imagine her moans that I remember when she'd been with guys but instead imagine my head buried in her pussy whilst I finger her. It had been a while since I last saw her so we agreed to have a sleepover at my room like old times to catch up. there was a knock on my door and i went to open it once i saw it was her we began to catch up. Straight away she made herself at home and slumped down on the sofa asking for a drink. I poured two big glasses of wine and sat down next to her asking her which film she wanted to watch once she picked. We decided to go and get changed into our pjs for comfort. We always got changed in front of each other so we were never self- conscious. She began to undress and as she took off her jeans she bent over and I could see her sexy red frenchies were barely covering her pussy and it almost looked like she was wet where her frenchies were a slightly darker red in the middle. Then she took off her top to reveal a matching bra. Fuck her tits looked incredible! So roundly well shaped with a sensational looking cleavage. I wanted her nipples in my mouth right there and then. I complimented her on how big her breasts had got and that I was jealous she blushed and said thank you, checking herself out in my full length mirror. She was so sexy and she didn't even know it. We changed into our pjs and sat on the sofa under a blanket ready to watch this film. As the wine in our glasses started to go down we became more relaxed and whilst watching all this sexuality on the film it was clear that Natasha and I were becoming aroused. Our breathing had quickened at this point she was looking right into my eyes; I couldn't tell if the expression on her face was lust or if she was just a bit tipsy. She told me that she had missed me loads. I agreed and leaned in and hugged her tightly. By this point we were laying down on the sofa and forgotten about the film completely. As I pulled back from the hug I softly kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and smiled surprisingly she leant in again to kiss me once more; this time it was much longer and more passionate as our mouths opened. Damn, she was a good kisser. By this point my hands were rubbing the side of her thighs and she brushed her hands through my hair. We moved our pussies closer together and carried on kissing. This time neither of us were holding back and we slid our tongues into each- others mouths, swirling round massaging each-others soft pink tongues. The feeling was sensational. As we broke the kiss she subtle nibbled on my lip. I was in heaven. After all the times of masturbating over Natasha finally had her on my sofa pressing her body up against me, making out. I began to take her pj top off but she was too shy and shook her head. I obliged and just carried on kissing her, the more she got into it I started to feel her ever so slightly bucking her hips against my pussy. Fuck me...I was so so went for her. I ran my hand down her hips and teased her by pulling her pj bottoms a little but instead ran my hands under her pj top til I reached her left breast and grabbed it a little from the outside of her bra. It felt amazing. I began to grow in confidence and unhooked her bra at the back so my hands could slide underneath and play with her nipples. I could tell she enjoyed the sensation because she moaned a little. I carried on and rolled her nipples between my fingers as I kissed her neck. She voluntarily took off her bra and top to fully expose her perfect, big, round breasts. Immediately I wrapped my lips round one and began to suck and lick on it. As I did this my hand moved down towards her mound and gently brushed past it to her thighs. I wanted to tease her like mad. She moaned at me teasing her but I knew she loved it. Gradually I began to rub her pussy with my fingers, I soon realised I was right about her pink frenchies being wet...and I was quickly making them wetter and wetter. "Oh god" Natasha said breathlessly. "Just enjoy it hun...sit back and relax" I smiled as I started to really pay attention to her clit. As much as I wanted to tease Natasha even more I wanted to feel the precious skin of her clit and her pussy. I wanted to properly feel her wetness. So I moved her sexy panties to one side to find that her pussy was clean shaven, I moaned with excitement and gently licked her clit. nasha tilted her head back in ecstasy I could see how much she wanted me to eat her out. I carried on teasing by licking her luscious pussy lips and gently going over her clit every so often. She tasted so amazing. She pulled me up to her so that I was sitting on top of her; she gently kissed me and kissed my neck as she began to undress me. Her hands roaming all over my body felt so good - I wanted her to ravish my body. She unhooked my bra and stroked my tits telling me how good they felt and looked. I smiled as she flicked her tongue over my nipples as they quickly hardened. Oh my god my pussy was dripping wet as my best friend climbed on top of me and kissed my neck hard as she rubbed our pussies together. Wow she was just as wet as me. Our clean shaven wetness rubbing up against each other was amazing; her tits jiggling up and down as she was grinding up against me were such a beautiful sight. I couldn't take it anymore so I went in between her legs and pushed them open wide...I began to lick and suck at her pussy giving her exactly what she wanted. She couldn't contain her moans, it was just like I remembered and just like I've imagined for so long, and she sounded so sexy. "OH GOD Kiki DON'T STOP" "Do you want me to finger you as I lick and suck your sexy little clit?" I suggested sexily. "FUCK YES!" screamed Natasha was so turned on at this point, I wanted her to cum in my mouth so badly. I slowly but firmly slid my middle finger into her dripping wet, warm, tight pussy until I reached her G spot. She moaned a moan I'd never heard before. I knew I'd hit the spot. Whilst carrying on sucking on her clit I slowly pushed my fingers in and out of her slit, gradually getting faster and faster. I could tell she was close to cumming so I inserted an extra finger to really get her going. "Ohhhhh my god...yes, yes, yes! Kiki you're so fucking good. You're gonna make me c-c-c-c-ummmmmmm!" Natasha didn't care about how loud she was anymore, she was bucking her hips up into my face. She pushed my face deep into her fanny. And there it was she exploded all over my face...I took every last drop in my mouth, she was so fucking sexy. Her whole body was shaking in orgasm. She quickly kissed me and I knew she could taste her juices from my mouth. "Kiki, no-one has ever made me cum like that. You're truly amazing." She said, as she regained her composure. "I'm glad you enjoyed it baby." I said pleased. Then she smiled a cheeky smile and pinned my wrists down to the bed as she climbed on top of me. She kissed me gently and then moved her lips towards my ear; I could feel her warm breath. "Now it's your turn to cum sexy" she whispered. My pussy pulsed in excitement and she hadn't even touched me yet. I knew this was going to be good. She ran her hands all over my body, rubbing my thighs right up towards my pussy but not touching it just yet. As she did this she was switching between nibbling on my ears and sucking on my neck. A love bite might be hard to explain when I see Felix but I didn't care. It felt so good. Without warning she stuck two fingers inside me knowing how wet I was already. I gasped at this amazing surprise and moaned with pleasure. She knew how to get me going. As she finger fucked me she twirled her tongue around mine in my mouth - it was the perfect kiss. She was so good at doing both at the same time. With each thrust of her fingers I could feel my G spot being tickled by her fingers, fuckkk...not many guys had even found it. Let alone pressing against it every time. I was dripping wet all over her fingers and she fucking loved it. She started to rub my clit with her thumb as she fucked my pussy with her fingers, I was in heaven! I was so close to cumming but I could tell she wanted to make this a long pleasurable experience for me. She started to move her head down towards my pussy and she instantly started to suck my clit. The sensation was amazing and she was really going for it - she was so sexy. I felt as if my pussy was going to explode at any minute. I started playing with my tits and tilted my head back to enjoy this. She carried on sucking and licking and then slowly put her finger deep inside my pussy and she sucked and fingered in time...I felt as if I had a vibrator inside me and a bullet on my clit she was so amazing at what she was doing. " OH WIDOW" I came all over her sweet lips...I bucked my vagina up into her face and she hungrily lapped up all my juices. I was exhausted after that orgasm...I'd never squirted so much in all my life. She had definitely hit the spot. Natasha looked at me then smirked "I love it when you call me by my code name Bunny" she kissed me tenderly and we both laid down. "You know sometimes Black Widows eat there partners right" my tired eyes open wide as she chuckled

"Night bunny"


	2. Chapter 2

~Uh oh is not the best thing to hear~

I own nothing but the plot

(When mixing in the lab goes wrong with the science bros tony is now Toni and Bruce (or is it the hulk) is liking her body)

(Warning- A bold Bruce with hulk voice gives tony a spanking, a gender bend Tony scared but also turned on and wild kinky sex. if you're not old enough run away now like you where suppose too for the first chapter)

"Oh god I got boobs how did this happen?" "I don't know maybe it's from knocking over your drink." "Hey it's not my fault that I am a little tipsy. Anymore and I would be doing drunk science." Tony looked up to Bruce now that she was shorter than him "Where the fuck all my height go." She looked back up to Bruce only to see him roaming her body with his eyes "Bro I know am hot in all but my eyes are up here" Bruce looked up quick at her blushing "Sorry l-let's find a way to turn you back" "that sounds like a wonderful idea." Tony took two steps before her pants and boxer came down "AHHH!" tony screamed placing her hand in front of her lower region tony looked up to her buddy only to see a flash of green. A smirk pulled on his face as he looked at his now smaller buddy the shirt tony has on was large on her and was slipping off one shoulder. The nipples under tony shirt where getting hard tony start blushing there is no way am getting hot off of being humiliated in front of Bruce tony thought to herself "Um hey buddy am going to go maybe find some smaller clothing" she said taking small steps towards the door trying to cover her bottom heaven. "You're not going anywhere" tony stop walking after hearing her buddy's voice going deep and commanding "Y-yes I am." Tony said looking at her friend with her eyes shaking with fear she knows this wasn't her friend talking any more. "Hulk say no." tony fear heighten this was the hulk's voice that has took over "Um l-look j-just l-let me g-go ok" tony whisper staying calm she looked over her friend body to see that it had tinted just a little green and he had some muscles on his body. Tony put her hand in front of her mouth and whispered to herself "Ok there is no way out Bruce has grown some muscles so he's stronger than me can't out run him. Shit he's just the hulk there is no fucking way am going to win." "PUNY TONY GIRL DO WHAT HULK SAY" tony jumped from hearing her friend yelling at her she coward to the ground quick "O-OK" she looked up to see him coming over once he got over to tony he put his hand in her long brown locks he bended down and put his nose in her hair and began to sniff her. Tony was lost wasn't he going to force himself on her tony felt her lower parts light on fire after she thought that. Tony's whole face light up in a blush wow am sicker then I thought she said to herself. The somewhat hulked Bruce stopped sniffing Tony's hair and got up from his squatting position he then hopped up on the table top and looked at tony "Puny tony girl smell nice and look pretty" "Um thank you" she looked at her buddy to see one thing standing out or more like up. "Puny tony girl take off shirt" "W-WHAT N-NO!" tony said clenching on to her only piece of safe house "TAKE OFF NOW" he said hopping down "O-Ok." Tony felt water gather at the corners of her eyes tony slowly grabbed the bottom of her shirt pulling it up. She now sat there naked in front of the beast her lower area was on fire she did know what was going to happen to her all she know was her body wanted it. "Tony girl come here." Tony got up from the ground trembling walking over to the standing man. Bruce grabbed a hand full of her hair pushed her cheek into the table tony hands came to the edge of the table holding on to it. Her bare ass was open to the world she was shivering "STOP MOVING PUNY TONY GIRL." She stopped and waited for the pain to come from her nether regions but it didn't come what happen next surprised her. His hand came down hard on her ass "AHH SHIT THAT HURTS" his hand came down once more "TONY GIRL HUSH." "B-but it hurts big guy." His hand came down harder than the last making her knees buckle she got back up not wanting to be yelled at Bruce removed his hand from her hair then put it on her lower back near her asshole she shivered then got more hit to her ass around the seventh hit she started to moan "ahh god big guy." "Tony girl ask for more." "Mmhh please big guy I want some more." Bruce came down hard on Tony's red ass making it jiggle "AHHHH." Tony felt slick stuff come from her pussy dripping and sliding down her thighs Bruce placed one hand on Tony's ass and moved his other one from her lower back to her wet pussy pushing in his index and middle fingers. Tony felt pain from her tight virgin pussy and then pleasure tony let out a long moan making Bruce attack her neck tony began to push back on his finger. Bruce stopped what he was doing to smack her ass once more "PUNY TONY GIRL LET ME DO IT." "O-ok" "now puny tony girl get on the table" tony hopped on without a second thought Bruce forcefully opened her legs exposing her pussy to him. His fingers from last time pushed into her pussy once more only going upwards rubbing her G-spot. Tony was about to moan when she felt lips press into hers his tongue forced its way her hot mouth. His tongue went all around in her mouth but made her moan when he hit the root of her mouth. He pulled away from the kiss making tony whimper she wanted more she was going to reach out and pull him to another kiss when all of a sudden he bend down to her pussy. Bruce was still working his fingers when he bent down to her pussy so what else could he do tony thought. His mouth went to her clit shocking her into a moan his mouth where making the tiniest of circles stimulating her clit between the pumping and the licking her pussy couldn't take it. Tony grabbed the hair on Bruce hair this made him moan which was making her pull even more "FUCK B-BIG GUY AHHH THAT FEELS GOOD." Bruce kept going which please tony to no end tony was in love with this until she felt something that wasn't quite normal. Tony started to feel an intense pressure inside, beyond that pre-orgasmic feeling, that made her want to clamp down and tighten her kegels really, really hard. Tony knew there was no way to tell Bruce too stops so she had to shut her eyes tightly, and press into the feeling. Her legs started to shake involuntarily, and amidst the hot tongue against her throbbing clit. I felt an explosive tension, the most intense of spasms, a force contrasting the fingers Bruce has inside of her tony had looked at Bruce to see that he had moved away like he knew what was going to happen. In contradistinction, a hot stream of liquid gushed out of tony pussy, sending her shuddering and panting and blushing "B-big g-guy am s-sorry I didn't know I-I did that." Tony was waiting for a replay but was meet with a yank of her arm onto the cold floor onto her knees. "Tony girl make me feel good." In front of tony was a large dick I never knew Bruce was doing so well tony said to herself. It's beautiful," she said wrapping her hand around it while smiling up at him. "I like a hard shaft. "She continued to look him in the eye, but her hand moved slowly up and down his pole with a slight twisting motion. He returned her smile, and his lips twitched as her fingers and hand slipped up and down his prick. Her head dropped; she licked the pre cum from the tip, "Yum, nice flavor." She placed her tongue at the V at the bottom of his gland trying to change it into a U. Bruce moaned arching his back. Her tongue ran slow circles around the head while at the same time stroked him. "Nice," she said looking up at him. Luscious, red, thick, wet lips surrounded the head and slurped off with a smack. Over and over again she took the tip into her mouth and released it, while at the same time looking up into Bruce's marveling eyes.

She pushed his cock back against his stomach, and licked from his scrotum to the top, back down to his balls, and sucked first one and then the other into her mouth. Peering up at him she saw him gritting his teeth. She lapped the underside of his cock until it was bright red. Salivating, she returned to tickling the head of his shaft. "Stop torturing me," Bruce said taking her by the head probing her mouth. With lips tight, she slowly pushed herself down until he was completely encased. She stopped for a second and then stroked him rapidly. He groaned placed his hand on her head again and fucked her throat, in and out, in and out, her lips holding him tight. His body stiffened; he thrust into her mouth and spurted his liquid with a loud groan. Tony saw Bruce cock come back to life making her still drip. Bruce hopped up on the table picked tony up and put her on his lap. He kissed me passionately, slipping his tongue into my mouth, they danced as lovers do. As I sat on his lap I could feel his bulge, I let my hands roam down his arms and across his chest. I started to unbutton his shirt as I kissed down his neck then chest, kissing every piece of new flesh I reveal until I am back at his belt I pulled off his clothing and now he was naked. Bruce entered tony slowly and carefully. "Ouch!" she screamed. "That hurt just a bit," she could see a trickle of blood run from her vagina onto his leg. "I think you just busted my cherry. You know, ruptured my hymen big guy." "Sorry." The pleasure intensified each time I rocked back and forth. "Oh my God, Bruce, this feels so good. So good. Ahh . . . so very good. I love your cock inside me!" we kept going pushing harder until tony felt the same pressure from before she also felt Bruce almost come to an end. When they got to the last thrust tony squirt and Bruce cum inside of her. They both sat there breathing hard and relaxing

"We will find another time to turn me back."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's shy girl

I own nothing

(Tony just wanted to try this one new thing but he knows that she will say no)

(Warnings – (like you're really looking at this) Anal sex, Tony and some random crap also an oc)

He was determined to have her tight little ass tonight, but she had no idea what he was planning.

Liz laid reading, as usual, and had quickly set aside her book when she'd felt his hand stroke her thigh. She had quiescently lifted her gown up and off, giving him a moment to look at her breasts and belly, before reaching to turn off her bedside light. He'd removed his t-shirt and boxers as his eyes had adjusted to the moonlight shining into the room through the half-opened window. When he had leaned over to kiss her throat, he heard her typical sigh, and his fingers rubbing over her nipples had elicited the expected soft gasps. She had even wrapped her hands around his hardening cock as he began to lick and suck on her nipples, and then spread her legs for his hand to slide up and down along her soft, wet slit. She mewed slightly when he slid two fingers deeply into her and allowed his palm to press and rub over her swollen clit. She'd already been very wet, and only became more so as he continued sucking her nipples and fondling her pussy. She'd not even made a token protest when he had lifted his head and removed his hand, wetting one hip with her own juices as he turned her over. She allowed him to pull her up to her knees, and reached her hands to rest on the headboard. She knew how he liked to have her torso stretched long for doggy style, so he could easily lean to kiss her neck, rub her nipples, and move his fingers over her wet clit. After she positioned herself, he ran his hand from her clit all the way around to the tight little hole of her bottom. He smiled when her lower back dipped; lifting and opening herself to him even more. His fingers gently spread her wetness all around this tightest of holes. She moaned with her pleasure, and he was not surprised, knowing how much she loved these caresses, but only when the room was dark. She couldn't realize how the moonlight shone upon her wetness, highlighting the puffy lips of her labia, the pulsing demand of her pussy, and the softening of her little asshole as it began to relax with caresses. He slid his hand to gather more juices, rubbing, and then pressing his thumb at the center of her star. She gasped, arching her back further, feeling the slightly reluctant moue widen and transform as his thumb eased in. It had only been a few days ago that he had introduced her to such unexpected touches. His initial success had much to do with the three glasses of wine she'd had at a neighbor's dinner party. He had known she was ready for sex, but had been surprised when she'd removed her panties in the car, and then unexpectedly raised her skirt and bent over the couch as soon as they'd entered the house. She'd been tipsy enough not to protest his slippery fingers gliding from her pussy to that small rosebud. Tipsy enough that he was able to watch it pucker under his caresses by the light next to the couch. So tipsy, in fact, that he was able to feel the strong suck of the muscle along his finger as his cock moved in and out of her pussy. It wasn't until the next morning that her sense of appropriateness had returned. Then, he'd lain behind her, rubbing his morning cock along her warm pussy, while kissing the back of her neck and pinching her nipples. She'd turned in his arms, pressing her hard, swollen nipples against his chest, and lifting a leg up and over his hip. His hands moved to her hips, but it wasn't until his cock was all the way inside her that he began to spread the globes of her bottom, and move fingertips over her asshole. She stopped kissing him, and began to shake her head in protest, saying, "Tony..." in that corrective sort of voice. He didn't give her a chance to speak further, but kissed her aggressively and increased the friction of his sliding fingers. She tensed, hands tightening along his arms, and then softened slightly with the unexpected pleasure. Her real protest happened when he began to press a finger to her hole. She pulled her head away, pushing at his arms with a sharp, "No, Tony!" But although inward push of the finger halted, he didn't stop entirely. His finger remained in place as he leaned forward to kiss and nip at her neck. When his mouth neared her ear, he whispered, "Relax and let me really fuck you." His "let me" was mere politeness, because both his tone and his finger at her asshole were implacable. He resumed kissing her neck, and probing her with his finger. She was tense and very tight, giving a slight gasp of pain as he persisted. It wasn't until his finger was completely buried and he began to move his cock that he felt her soften and stretch. He had never heard her moan as she did that morning when he had her by her pussy and her ass. Later, with his finger sliding and wiggling, she came in a great gush that covered his cock and the sheets with her juices. Since then, she'd allowed him more liberties with her ass, but only in the dark. He felt the pull of her muscles as he removed his thumb, and her further widening as he replaced it with two wetted fingers. Her legs unconsciously spread as he began to move his fingers in and out, spreading them wider the more she relaxed. He had decided he would take her ass tonight. His cock was hard and already dripping pre-cum. He knew she would protest. She'd conceded to fingers, but when he'd rubbed his cock over her pursed rosebud, she would squirm away, once leaving him to finish himself off in the shower. He reached his other hand to rub her dripping pussy, and heard again that special moan of surrender. He leaned in to lick her wet pussy, fingers slowly moving in and out, in and out of her asshole. She gasped as his mouth covered her clit, tongue flicking in the same rhythm as his fingers. Her thighs quivered around his face, as she moaned continuously. He felt her tense, and softly nipped at her swollen clit. She gave a sudden small scream before he felt her pussy gush over his face and the muscles of her asshole contracting around his fingers. He continued sliding his fingers in and out as she released the headboard, allowing her head and chest to fall to the bed pillows, knees still spread and ass still lifted. As she panted, he moved behind her, pressing his cock into her wet cunny, pressing the head deep against her cervix before pulling it back and thrusting in and out. She moaned in surrender, allowing him to gain his pleasure. He slowly withdrew his fingers, and then his cock. Her eyes were closed, but he heard her soft cry of protest as he spread the slick lube over his cock. He knew she would feel the brief chill of the lube at her still puckering hole, and worried she might suspect, but she simply sighed when she felt his fingers slipping in and out to spread it around. She didn't even make an initial protest when he pressed the tip of his cock against her shiny red hole. Perhaps she thought he was simply probing with three fingers instead of two. It wasn't until the head of his cock pushed in with a slight pop that she seemed to become aware of her position. She pushed against the bed up onto her hands, turning her head to look back at him. She could see him looking at the head of his cock surrounded by the tight ring of her asshole. She said sharply, "No, Tony!" and tried to crawl forward, but he was too quick. He leaned over, placing his hands on her shoulders, before wrapping a fist with her hair. He pulled her head back, stretching her throat and causing her breasts to softly rock, then whispered, "I'm going to fuck your ass." She shook her head and whimpered, too tense and stretched for coherent words, but he simply repeated, "I'm going to fuck your ass." Then, releasing her hair, he placed his hand between her shoulder blades and with a steady pressure, urged her head and chest back onto the pillows. Liz was tense and panting, but she stayed in place when he removed his hand and lifted again to look at the tip of his cock in her ass. He placed his hands on her hips and heard her gasp as he pressed forward. He could feel the rubbery ridge of her sphincter tight and unforgiving. He placed his hands on the bed on either side of her, leaning over to kiss and lick her neck. "Relax, baby. Open for me," he kept repeating between kisses. He even moved her right hand to her wet pussy, saying, "Rub it baby. Make it feel good. "Her hand was over hers as she pressed her palm to her clit, rubbing back and forth. Then his hand was pinching her nipples. He felt her shoulders relax, and then a sudden lurch forward as her tight hole widened and the tip of his cock pushed deeper. She gasped and moaned, rubbing faster at her pussy. He lifted again to look at his cock, now a good two inches in her tight asshole. He grabbed her hips, watching his fat cock slowly move deeper and deeper into the grip of her ass. Liz had always loved the flare of his cock—how it widened at the bottom to really spread her pussy when he was completely inside her. Now, with one final push, he was all the way in, his balls pressing against her wet pussy, his cock pressing her asshole unbearably wide. Liz gave a sharp, aching moan, and he couldn't help leaning to her ear again to say, "You feel my cock all the way in your ass?" She nodded, and he continued, "You're a good girl for letting me fuck your ass." She simply whimpered. When he came up on his knees again, he took the lube, squeezing generously at the tight hole surrounding his cock. There was a loud gasp as he slowly pulled his cock back a mere inch or two, and another distinct moan as he pushed it back in. Her asshole was hot and tight. He gritted his teeth and hissed with pleasure as he moved in and out, lengthening the thrusts. He leaned forward, hips still pistoning in and out, and began flicking and pinching her hard nipples.

"You love my cock in your ass, don't you?" he panted in her ear.

Her voice was strained and cracking when she said, "Yes! Please don't stop."

He reached his hand to cover hers, still rubbing over her clit. He slid her hand down, pushing two of her fingers and two of his into her dripping pussy. He could feel the plunge of his cock, back and forth, through the thin membrane that separated her pussy and ass. She gave an unearthly, keening moan, and then tensed, before beginning to shake and come. Her pussy spurted, and he felt her ass convulsing around his cock.

He sat back on his heels, gritting his teeth again, feeling the nearly unbearable pleasure around his cock. He gripped her hips, moving his cock in and out of her ass faster and harder. His balls slapped against her drenched pussy, and she lay supple and submissive under his thrusts. He pulled all the way back, seeing her tight hole opened like a hungry little mouth before slamming his cock back into her ass. He felt her lift herself, grasping the headboard again, and his balls tightened at the stretch of her back. She began to push back against his cock, wanting it even deeper in her ass, whimpering and moaning as he stretched her wider. He leaned over her extended body, one hand pressing again into her sopping pussy as he bit at her shoulders. He felt her lower back dip, allowing him to press even deeper, and then gave shout when her felt the walls of her ass contracting around his cock. He felt a pleasure so sharp it was almost pain as his cock sprayed cum in her ass. He lay sprawled over her back, both panting and gasping. He pulled her with him as he turned onto his side, his softening cock still in her ass. He felt her hips unconsciously move as he kissed her neck, fingers gently rubbing her nipples. Every few minutes a shudder would move through her body, he'd hear a whispery moan. He continued the soft, slow movements of his hands. When he used his hands to draw her knees up, she moaned again, and then sharply gasped as she felt his cock growing in her ass.

"You're such a good girl," he whispered, as his hips began to pump again.


	4. Chapter 4

~"All right class what do you get when A writer + Loki trickery"~

I own nothing but yet again the plot

(Loki wants pay back for being thrown into the ground by the green beast. He let magic deal with his anger, and Thor may just like his magic he had cast over the green beast)

(Warning- A gender bended shy Bruce with a hot body, perverted boys, dash of domination and, Loki is forced to watch. And once again if you are not old enough to be looking at this and you do anyway it's your entire fault.)

(I am thinking of making a gender bended story for Bruce please review so I know if that's what you will like.)

Bruce pov

I was thankful for Tony letting me stay at his tower (now the Avenger's tower). I was thankful for when he gave me a job, but there is this one thing I am not thankful for the damn alarm clock that he had given me when I started working for him. I rolled over and turned it off and ungracefully roll off the other side of the bed. I got up feeling that my clothing where now bigger than me. "I got to eat." I put my house coat on and ditched my glasses its funny because I really need those. I unlocked my door (I lock it now because sometimes Tony comes in here drunk when am trying to sleep. He tries to get me drunk and do drunk science I will never do that again) and began to wall down the long hallway where my teammates sleep. On my way to the kitchen I passed Steve. "Morning Steve." I notice that my voice way light but I just pushed it off as me being sleepy still "Morning Bru-." The Steve did a double take at me making me feel bad. "W-what i-is there something on my f-face." I said putting my hand on my face for some reason my hands feel smoother for some reason but once again I pushed it off as being sleepy. "N-no there's nothing wrong." "O-ok" I start walking really fast to the kitchen wanting to get away from the awkwardness that Steve had just created. Once I got to the kitchen I saw that the rest of the team was there even Thor but, what surprised me was that Loki was also there bound but no muzzled which gave me a full view of his smirk he had given me. I walked closer to where the group was sitting I saw that Tony had first saw me and for some reason he dropped out his seat which made everyone look at me. "B-Bruce is that you" tony asked from the floor my face flushed as everyone was waiting for an answer "Y-yes" everyone else fell to the floor. I gasped at my fallen friends I looked to the left where now laughing Loki was sitting. With a booming voice I heard Thor began to tell his brother off. "Loki what type off trickery is this." His laughter came to a stop as began to answer his brother. "It's simply payback until the beast can say sorry." My blood boiled I didn't know what was going on but I felt I should punch him. Loki began to laugh again "Bruce your face is priceless." My anger got the best of me I lashed out and punched him in the face making him blackout. "BRUCE" Natasha yelled at me "calm down come over here and sit down ok." I made my way to her but caught my reflection in the refrigerator. I looked down at my hands which were now slim and small then I moved my hands to the stretch band of my night pants. "Whoa girly slow down" tony said looking at my hand on my waist band I looked back down at my pants and pulled far enough that I can see. I got done and let go of the pants I looked back up and try not to shut down my brain. I looked up at my team to see them looking at me I turned around slowly to where Loki was sitting passed out. From there I pretty much passed out I woke up to the sunset coming through my window and the booming voice of Thor "Ah fair maiden you have awoken from your slumber." "Oh um…hey Thor um…what happen." "You don't know fair maiden you hopped on top of Loki and began to beat him." I gasped looking at Thor "I am so sorry." "Tis ok" I blushed looking down at myself to see someone has changes my clothing. "You have notice thy is not in the same clothing you had at dawn. Natasha has lead clothing until Loki has come too." I looked back up to see Thor staring at me I could feel my face heat up as a smirk has made its way to his face. His smirk was different then his brother his was sensual and playful compared to his brother who's where cold. "Um...Where is everyone else are we the only two left here?" "No fair maiden me you and my brother the rest of the team had to go to a meeting with Fury." I saw Thor move his head towards the end of my bed where I saw rope tied to a pair of hands. "I-Is that him?" "Yes." His eyes burned into me making me look up at him I felt so exposed to him sitting in Natasha's nighties her short silk red night gown fit me small. Thanks to Loki I now had a large set of breast with a tone stomach also wide hip that goes along with my thighs. "Fair maiden." "Um yes Thor?" "Your body is shaped like the goddesses of the Greeks." I looked up at him with wide eyes I felt lost and scared "I-Is that bad." "Not one bit you are beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; you are woman, and therefore to be won." (Real Shakespeare quotes) I felt his lips graze across my cheek "Um Thor?" he chuckled against my cheek making me heat up "Fair maiden I am Thor god of thunder, the protection of mankind and god of fertility." I shudder when he said fertility I felt my body heat up and my lower region set on fire "Maiden this is pleasure to you tell me what you want." I felt his hand on my thigh rubbing slow and teasing "P-please call me by my name." "As you wish Bruce" I felt my lower parts get wet like I just pissed when I know I didn't. Thor let out a booming chuckle and put his lips next to my ear his hot air cause my body to do this same sensation again "Bruce I can smell thy arousal just by me saying your name." The other half of my mind came to life and it was livid like something was taking over me "No Thor I don't want this." My voice was firm letting the man know I was serious about what I said. I pushed my hands out to make him back off me Thor let out a booming laugh with one of his hand on his stomach. "You're playing hard to get I see." "Am not playing." I got on my hands and knees to crawl off the bed but I was yanked back by my now long curly brown hair. "Fair maiden don't be a winch." With a force I didn't know existed I reached back and slapped Thor across the face. "You will not say such things to me you will respect me." My next sentence didn't make its way out my mouth because Thor pulled had put his large hand my throat his other hand plunged two fingers into my mouth deep down my throat. He was fucking my mouth with his fingers my cheeks gained its warmth again my other side had made its way back making me back down letting me back out. "Ah I see you need thy firm hand to be your guide." I couldn't respond due to the fingers down my throat but I could tell he knew my answer was yes. His other hand had begun to move away from my throat I wanted to move my head but his firm voice meet my ears "Don't move from this position if you do so punishment is in order." I kept my head still not wanting to get punishment but between his new wondering hand and his fingers working my mouth I could see something green peeking over my bed edge. I was going to say something but was thrown off by my panties being ripped off. "Bruce your sweet smelling flower seems in bloom." His fingers in my mouth moved out only to make its way to my now existing pussy with fast reflex I put my hand in front of it not knowing what I was protecting. "W-wait NO STOP." I felt Thor grip tighten on my thigh as I denied him entrance into me. "Bruce this calls for punishment." "But I don't want punishment." Without another word Thor slipped the sleeping mask I wear to sleep over my eyes. "I-I just want to stop." "Oh fair maiden tonight after we are done you will belong to me and you will always feel like am the only one who can fulfill all of your needs." I could feel him getting up but his firm voice meet my ears once more "Don't get up." With me sitting in the dark because of my blindfold I didn't know what he was going to do next. The bed dips again letting me know that he was back. "Bruce hold your arms out." I did it so slowly and I didn't know I had started to shiver I felt something thick tie around both of my wrist. "W-what are you doing Thor." "Your punishment maiden for not listing to me." My hands where now bound together and dropped in front of me. "W-what are you going to do to me?" I could feel his hands from behind me grab onto my large tits through the nighties these things where sensitive even to the cold air blowing through the room. I couldn't help but gasp when his hands began to fondle with my breast making my nipples hard his chuckle reached my ear making me shiver. "Tis is pure pleasure to you is it not Bruce." Him saying my name gained another gasp from me I felt hot air against my shoulders where my strap was but, what made me let out a strong moan was his wet tongue on my shoulder drawing a line getting closer to my dress strap. His teeth made a quick connection with my flesh as he sucked at the area next to the strap. "Ahhh d-don't use your teeth." My request feel onto death ears as he repeat his actions again only over the strap of the dress. His slow sensual drag down my arm made me face flush I wish I could see but I was still blindfold my whimpers didn't go unheard. Thor kissed my cheek and pulled my hair making my head fall back on his shoulder I could feel his kisses getting closer to my lips he was teasing me he knew I wanted this but was using it against me. With his hot breath pressed next to my ear began to talk "Fair maiden are you ready to listen to me now" "Y-Yes Thor" with that being said his lips made full contacted his tongue pushed pass my lips and began to explore my mouth I was a little afraid at how fast he reacted to this but I could feel myself getting hot from this other hand roaming my thighs slowly creeping his way up to my exposed mound. Thor cuffed my clean smooth mound and applied pressure making my clit throb hard I didn't notice that Thor had pulled the ropes from my wrist and had went back to making out with me and fondling my breast. I didn't notice that I had start panting hard and gasping for air I was getting hot off of this alone and I could feel my lower area dripping through Thor's cuffed hand the throbbing getting harder.

No one pov

Thor backed off for a second to pull the straps down off of Bruce shoulders making the small night gown fall off her huge tits. Thor guided the blindfolded girl to turn around so the she was sitting in his lap her exposed pussy rubbing onto his cloth pants sent off shock waves of pleasure for both of them. Her hand slowly touched its way around until it found the button to his pants her breathing harden as she pulled the buttons to unclip his pants. She heard a zip as his cock sprung out hitting her hand Bruce blushed at how big he was next to her small hands she felt her way back up only to feel that he no longer had his shirt on. Thor pulled the blindfold off of her making her blush seeing the god in this form. Thor touched Bruce erect nipples and electric jolts of excitement shot through them. Bruce pussy tensed and for a moment she felt on a brink of orgasm just from him looking at her. Bruce was rubbing Thor's dick when she couldn't hold on much longer. Bruce pussy was literally drenched, and she could feel what seemed like rivers of juices running down her legs. Bruce was contracting her cunt muscles, and that was pleasurable, but her hard, swollen, hot slit needed attention and she wanted him to plunge fingers into her aching pussy. Thor pulled Bruce closer to him by the waist so that he could get closer to her tits he start worshipping them make her cum hard. "I bring you pleasure do I not." "Y-yes" "allow me to bring you more." With that being said Thor plunged two fingers into Bruce and began to pump his fingers into her hard. Bruce arched her body until her back hit the bed she pulled Thor and his working fingers down with her. Bruce looked into the face of the god and didn't feel worthy of the pleasure that he was giving her. "Bruce don't look away from me if anyone should look away it would be I." Bruce face went red she gasped as she felt his fingers go deeper In a few seconds an enormous orgasm was ripping through her body, making her shudder as her sopping wet snatch sucked at Thor's fingers "Bruce you are very sensitive you have cum more than once and yet I still love the look of your face when you do but, am going to try something new my dear friend." "W-what's that?" with one more kiss to the lips Thor pushed Bruce off her elbows and on the bed flat. "You will see relax." Thor spread Bruce legs out as far as he could He started to pull on her pussylips, pinching them, teasing her. Bruce moaned with frustration, wanting nothing more than penetration, but Thor kept tormenting her. "Don't move my maiden." Thor got off the bed taking off the rest of his clothing then hopped back into bed He knelt on the bed in between her legs and rubbed his tip in circles around her clit, and she moaned. He leaned down and grazed her nipples with his lips and the tip of his tongue. Bruce clenched onto the sheets panting hard "Bruce I will show you how much you need me and how can't live without me." He started to tease her with his cock more: rubbing it against her pussy, pushing the tip against the opening, never entering. Bruce struggled beneath him, trying to move down and force his dick into my pussyhole Thor let out a booming chuckle but paused. "Beg for it maiden." Bruce let a fierce glare land on Thor but was defeated when she felt him push once more at her opening. Thor moved down Bruce body, biting her nipples and stomach, licking her navel, biting her inner thighs. She moaned freely he kissed and licked her clit lightly, teasingly. Bruce arched her back and pushed her hips into his face, needing more, but he only drew back out of reach each time. "All you have to do is beg me for it maiden." Thor gave a small chuckle He slapped her pussy lightly with the flat of his hand, and she shrieked. This tease was too much. Bruce had been on the verge of an orgasm for what felt like an eternity, and her pussy was aching to be penetrated. "Thor please I beg f-fuck me." Bruce face was on fire from that one saying but her talking gave her a rewarded. Thor thrust deep into Bruce making her scream her tight pussy was invaded by her huge cock she could feel it going in and out over and over again. Her orgasm was coming again but this time it was different she had the feeling of having to pee but she would of by now due to his huge cock. The feeling Bruce was feeling was coming soon all Thor had to do was keep pounding into her harder. With the hard pounding Thor was doing he could her tummy was getting full at the bottom of her stomach. "OH MY GOD THOR." With a smirk Thor came hard into Bruce as she felt a gush of hot liquid come out of her. They both laid there breathing hard sitting in the afterglow of the sex they just had.

Bruce pov

I laid there feeling my insides pulsing "Thor." I jumped forgetting Loki was in the room with us. I saw Thor getting up which disappointed me I guess he could see the look on my face because he smiled. With his booming voice Thor spoke "My love I will only be gone for a second." "o-ok" I looked to my side to see Loki smirking at us "I hope you two enjoyed putting on a show for Tony, Steve and Clint." My face flushed hard at what he said. "DON'T LISTINE TO HIM BRUCE WE HAVENT EVEN LOOKED AT THE VIDEO FOOTAGE YET." "T-tony." "Shut up you idiot." "Steve and C-Clint." I could feel my world blacking out once again only this time I just passed out.

~God of fertility? Does the mean Bruce is now pregnant with the thunder god's baby~


	5. Chapter 5

~Writer's trickery~

I own nothing DX

(Bruce is a female still and Loki is looking for his apology still. He's going to get it one way or another)

No pov

"Where I am what happen?" Bruce eyes were trying to open also trying to remember what happen last. Bruce stops trying to open her eyes and began to think to herself "_Last thing I remember was_" her eyes shot open "_I slept with the god of thunder_" Bruce face turned red as she saw her curly hair fall forward. That's when she notices rope hanging upwards on her wrist "What the hell?" she tried to pull away but find herself not moving once. _"Is this some sick joke maybe I should call for Thor." "_So the beast is awake." Bruce head snapped her head forward to see Loki sitting on the bed next to the knocked out and still naked thunder god "LOKI what am I doing tied up and what did you do to Thor?" "SILENTS you simple human." Bruce face gained a frown when she looked down at herself to see she was still naked. Bruce looked up to see Loki roaming her body with his eyes. "It seems like Thor was right about one thing you do have the glow of a Greek goddess." Bruce turned her head so Loki wouldn't see the blush she had gain. "You're sick and twisted Loki now let me go NOW." "Oh but it is you who are sick and twisted you are getting off on this look at you nothing but a god's whore." Bruce face lit up with a fiery blush "SHUTUP." With a deep chuckle Loki got off the bed and began to make his way to the tied up and naked Bruce. "Stay away from me don't touch me." Bruce tried to twist and turn her way out but only stayed in her same spot. Loki made his way to the side of Bruce and watched her struggle with a smirk on his face. Loki grabbed Bruce face and "Calm down you simple whore." Bruce landed a glare that could kill onto Loki. "Fuck you." Loki's face gained lust after she said that. "If that's what you want." His lips, grazing her neck, make her skin break out in goose bumps, as though his mouth commanded it to rise, to meet his touch. Her body slowly tingling at his kisses, his tongue, his teeth, and still only on her neck. His hand moves up her chest and runs up and down her throat, finally tightening just under her jaw. With a mocking voice Loki put his mouth to her ear. "Tis is true pleasure is it not." Bruce face became red remembering where that had come from. From behind Loki grabbed ahold of Bruce breast and began to fondle then but only tease them on the nipples making Bruce let out a muffled moan. "How can you get so turned on and yet Thor is in the room unless this is what you want?" Bruce let her glare do all of the talking only to end up moaning again. "A true whore you are; now beast if you want me to stop all you have to do is say you're sorry" she watched Loki walk around to the front of her and tease her nipples again a smirk hit her face then her eyes lit up "Alright Loki I'll say it you're sorry" Bruce received a hard slap to the face stopping all movement in the room. "You simple pathetic wastes of a human don't you understand **I . . I. WANT **" (sorry had to do it) horror went onto Bruce face as she saw how kid like he could be she smirked again with a quest on her mind. "You're acting like a little kid and that's because you're nothing but a kid." The room grew cold after she said that she could see the frostbites growing onto the window she looked back at Loki to see she had a mix of looks in his eyes. She saw lust, anger and mischievous but mostly anger at the moment "that's it you beastly woman you may have one up me in my own game but what you don't know is this" Bruce slanted her own eyes looking back at Loki which brung up the lust level in his eyes "What Loki is it I don't know." "AM GOING TO FUCK YOU UNTILL YOU CRY WINCH." Bruce eyes lost their level of heat when she relied she was really going to get rape her eyes gained water in the corner of her eyes wanting to take back her words. "LOKI AM SORRY STOP; STOP IT NOW." "IT'S TOO LATE NOW SHUT THE HELL UP" His teeth met her throat and he bit and sucked at the skin as she writhed and mewled and cried. He drew away and kissed the bruise that started to form before his eyes, ran his tongue over her collarbones and proceeded to maul the other side of her neck. With a low growl Loki went to her ear "You do everything I say then maybe I will rethink about you sorry ass do I make myself clear" "Y-yes Loki" with that being said Loki untied her ropes but retied them behind her back.

SOMEWHERE ELES IN AVENGERS TOWER

"Tony how can you sit here and watch this; this is rape we got to tell Thor that we don't do this on earth." Tony looked at Steven with _**please shut the fuck up eyes**_ which only mad him madder. "Clint you can't be watching this." "Am sorry man I am those are some big tits." Clint laid his head all the way to the left side like everyone else. "Natasha what about you?" "This is wrong but now I got a female friend on the team hey you guys what size jeans do you think she wear with that ass, thighs and hips." Natasha laid her head to the right side just like everyone else Tony let a smirk form onto his face as he saw blush run across Steve face he turned back to the video but spoke directly to Steve. "You know captain purity ring it's ok to look at Bruce like she's a porn star so how about you sit down and just watch the rest of this then we all walk to Bruce room and talk to Thor am pretty sure they are both still laid up." Steve got ready to speak until the sound of the door opening making them all turn but not before pausing the video. Fury was standing in the door way looking at his team but, with the picture that was up on the screen had his face going sour Thor's cock was inside of a long brown haired busty chick whose face was showing that she was in ecstasy. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING? A PORNO?" with a calm face Natasha answers his question without blinking. "No it's Bruce and Thor or you can call it Bror." The guys looked at Natasha's deep in thought face and then turned back to each other with a smirk on his face tony directed his question to Fury. "Do you want to watch it does have something to do with the Avengers?" Fury's face twisted and opened his mouth "No it doesn't that's Thor and some random chick." Clint gained a big smirk which had Fury lost at what's going on Steve looked down with a hard blush "What if we were to say that; that is Bruce" Steve pointed to the screen to the naked female without looking up. Fury studies the picture on the screen hard which made Tony giggle like a little school girl. "Want to watch it huh?" with a hard sigh Fury made his way to a sit which made the other Avengers smile and turn back to the screen Steve watched as everyone got comfortable in there sit they were sitting in. Natasha looked back to see Steve still standing "Come and sit down we said we were going to address this afterwards." Steve found himself out number so he made his way to his sit. Tony got ready to press the play button "Is everyone ready." With the yes's flowing through the room Tony pressed the play button. _**"I bring you pleasure do I not." "Y-yes" "allow me to bring you more." **_With that the group all slowly lean their heads to the right side with the sound of squishy wetness in the background.

BACK IN Bruce ROOM

"Sit on the bed." As she sat on the edge of the bed he pushed her back so she was lying on her hands, then knelt between her knees and parted them. A whimper escaped her lips as his tongue lazily licked the whole length of her, pausing to push firmly against her as he reached the top, her legs jerked off the bed involuntarily as he smiled into her. "You're so wet." He whispered, sucking her into his mouth so she squirmed against him. "Stop pleasuring yourself whore you're here to satisfy me." With a hard smack against her mound she let out a hard gasp which turned into heavily erotic breathing. Loki smirked when he saw this and landed another hard one on her; her eyes rolled back and a large moan let lose as Loki kept going. About time they got done her pussy lips where puffy and red and her clit swollen between her pussy lips. He went back to what he was originally doing Loki pushed his hand under her and drew her to him, burying his face into her swollen lips, working his tongue against her, flat then sharp, then fast then slow till she was uttering little cries of frustration as he built her up and let her down, taking the pressure away until her hips stilled again then devouring her and making Bruce gasp and plead to let her come, please let her come. "Don't you dare cum this is my pleasure not yours." Her shoulders burned and numbed under her, her buttocks stung every time she moved against the bed, every time he dug his fingers into the flesh, her legs trembled and her cunt ached, painfully. "L-Loki I don't think I can hold it a lot longer am going to cum." With a sharp smack Bruce pussy dripped her slowly out of her Loki came up, snaking his tongue up her body, treating each nipple to a sharp suck and not so gentle bite also smacked her pussy once more, he let his lips rest against hers and her tongue flicked out to lick his lips, taste herself on him. Lying across her, his weight on his arms he looked at her sternly. "Answer my questions correctly Shrew Who's your master?" "Y-you are Loki." "When are you mines?" "All the time I am you're to rule L-Loki." Bruce face flushed hard not really wanting to say that Lying himself to the side of her he ran his hands over her breasts and stomach as she gathered her breath. His fingers pushed into her and she moaned and brought her hips up to meet him. He worked them slowly in and out, using his thumb to barely touch her clitoris, almost grazing it, never quite using enough pressure. Tears built up in the corner of her eyes, her voice cracking as she tried to speak, her whole body aching for release and still he wouldn't let her. "You want to cum so badly don't you whore" with a gulp Bruce shook her head and open her mouth "YES" "You're in luck whore all you have to do is beg like the dirty whore you are." His tone was maddeningly even, conversational almost, and it's these moments, when he breaks down her barriers she had try so hard to build and acts like this is all just part of his sick game, then she remembered that she hates him. She hates him with a primeval passion that borders on animalistic. He was going to rape her with his cock and keep going he wasn't going to give her the non-rape freedom she asked for it was going to happen. Now though, what she wants becomes what she needs. Her body shakes as she's denied. "Please. Let me come for you. Let me come, Loki." His smile was cruel to Bruce as she looked up at him "You ask so nicely. I could however, keep you wanting for pleasure like this. She groans and pushes her hips up, but he moves his hand away so he still just grazes at her. "Please, please, please, Loki, please" Bruce face blushed hard she couldn't hold on anymore this was getting too extreme for her. He leans forwards and kisses her gently, wraps a large hand around her throat, then pushes his fingers in hard and fast making her grunt and cry. "I can't believe that you're close to an orgasm with your lover lying next to you in been watching this all." With tears ready to fall out the sides of her eyes she began to say her apologies to Thor "Am sorry Thor I only did this for our safety you were knocked out and I was tied up I-" she gained a slap to the face by Loki who was still pumping into her. "Shut up whore I am still enjoying myself." The build ups been so long and now he's relentless, he's biting her shoulder and she doesn't even notice, just builds up to a crisis that scares her, leaves her wordless, only able to utter bestial sounds and still Loki's pushing at her even as Bruce orgasm subsides and she tries to squirm away from his touch as she becomes sensitive, almost painfully "Loki stop stop please stop stop your hurting me." He chuckled throatily and took her face in his hand, brushed away a lock of hair that stuck to the sweat "You simple Whore you forget your pain is my pleasure." ~"BROTHER YOU STOP WITH RIGHT NOW" "Aw brother you still are looking at the show." Loki looked down at Thor's hard cock with a disgusted face "Oh look you got a friend with you" "BROTHER STOP THIS MADNESS CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S IN PAIN." Bruce sniffles where heard by Loki and made him happy. "Yes I hear her but I want her to be in a hard sob a mess I want her to feel ashamed of herself to the point that she can't even look at you. "I can't look at him am I whore and no god ever deserves a whore by his side. "My fair maidens don't be mad we can fix this" Bruce shook her head hard and let the little tears run down "Thor am ok as long as he can't do this to anyone else." With a smirk Loki said a few words flow and the dirty deed was done (sorry I had to set the scene for the next smut story sorry if it seems a little cheesy) ~ He brought his wet fingers to her lips and she sighed really not wanting to but, relaxed back and parting her teeth so he could slide his fingers into her mouth. She moved her tongue around his fingers as he pushed them deeper, felt him move them out a touch before she gagged, and for a moment they lay there, still, peaceful. Her wrists still bound, her eyes closed, her mouth full of his fingers, her nostrils breathing in her own scent. He stroked her long neck and whispered to her "Good whore" Drawing his fingers out slowly she tried to hold onto him, her scent and taste was wonderful to her. "Am going to fuck you silly" "BROTHER" Thor said anger in his eyes. Loki smirked down at Thor and stood up and deftly flipped her over, arranging her at his leisure so that her rump was in the air, her chest pressed against the bed, her head to one side. Bruce let tears flow as her shoulders protested against the sudden lack on weight on them, numbness now replaced with burning pins and needles. Grabbing her ass cheeks he slapped her hard making her yelp in surprise between her crying. She'd almost forgotten how sore she was. She felt him against her, pressing into her and she shook then wonders when he took off his clothing, her needs rising up in her again, but as she pushed against him he drew back. "Ask you whorish fuck bunny." Bruce head was on her side her eyes came into contacted with Thor's and she felt herself get wetter she blushed as she saw Thor's cock throb for her. Bruce didn't know Loki was watching her eyes were burning with lust for Thor her breathing picked up she was panting. Loki grabbed a hand full of Bruce hair which pulled her up she felt the ropes come untied with a small gasp she landed on her hands. "Do it before I regret it whore." Bruce blushed as she had never done this but had the feeling that this is the right thing to do she crawled over to Thor and straddle his legs and lean down to his big cock. She love his cock it was big and felt like it had torn her pussy the last time she had it in her; her mouth watered from just looking at it. Thor's cock was big and she could just touch her finger and thumb when her fist was wrapped around it and it looked Godly. It had 2 big veins on it and a beautiful head. His cock was thicker in the center than it was at the tip and her first thought was that it would just make it easier to get it inside her. Loki put his hands into her hair and tangles his fingers through it. Bruce kissed the side of his cock gently and it pulsed in her hands. The fucking cock was still growing! She licked the tip of his cock and looked at Thor in the eyes as she kissed it again and again. She began licking it from the bottom upwards with a slobbery tongue, following her tongue closely with her small hand. Her other hand found its way to his big balls and she cupped them gently as she first took the cock into her mouth. Bruce Waste no time she slid the cock 4 inches into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down on it for a minute. She withdrew the cock and spat on it then began slapping her cheeks with it. She thought of all the porn she had watched and tried to do everything better. "Mmmm, yeah... It tastes so fucking good. You want it back in my mouth?" She looked up at him with her big eyes and her blushing cheeks, stuck out her tongue and slapped his dick on it repeatedly. Thor face gained a small blush from the little girls' dirty words. He gave her a quick but definite answer "Yes maiden" Thor's hands flew to the front of the head pushing her down Loki let go of the grip only to pull her hip up and rub his tip and the front part of his length against her wet pussy lips. Loki then slide his fingers up his cock only to come up with a lot of wetness Loki began to probe at Bruce second opening which cause her to freak out on Thor's cock chocking her. "Whore breath through your noes" Bruce blushed then kept going. Her eyes watered as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper into her throat. Her gag reflex was difficult trigger but he was doing it. She coughed and choked and gasped every time she withdrew his cock but she never quit. She kept grabbing it and putting it back in her mouth and her kept shoving it deeper. "Loki got tired of her doing that and he finally, grabbed her head hard and pushed his cock in with force. "Take it all now, like you said early fuck you! Eat your fucking words now!" She couldn't breathe at all and her hands grasped at the covers in a panic as Loki pushed her down all 9 fat inches in her. She felt Thor's balls rest on her chin and heard him moaning in pure ecstasy. If she hadn't been terrified of choking to death she would have been proud. When Loki released her she cough she felt something poking harder at her asshole pushing its way through her tight muscle ring. She was in pain Loki was as equally big as Thor and it hurt but as Loki went in and out over and over again she begin to feel extreme pleasure loud moans came crashing out of Bruce as Loki pound harder into her. With Thor still tied up all he could do was look and wait with his extreme hard on Bruce lean back down and start to go to work on his cock once more. He pushed his cock back in her throat, but this time it slipped in easier. He could feel her esophagus massaging his hard dick and her muffled moans and gasps as he began pushing deeper made him hornier. He was close to Cumming now. Bruce pulled off with a string of spit and deep panting and lust dancing wildly in her eyes Loki stopped his pounding to watch what she was going to do.

Bruce Pov

"_**I –I can't believe am going to do this what type of whore am I two gods at once there's no going back now"**_ I felt the earth shattering feeling of Thor large cock slipping into me his cock was giving me the pain feeling that I learned that I loved it I heard thunder boom outside which made me shiver. After the boom Loki thrust himself hard into me Pain was all I felt I was waiting for the pleasure to come tears where running down my face hard I was sobbing from the now pleasure I was feeling. I felt I was full with two giant cocks inside me I was close and I knew I was the same feeling I had with Thor was back the smirk on his face proved it and him looking at my stomach it was sitting out a little like last time my face stayed flush from all of this. Thor's eyes roamed my body before meeting eye to eye with me with a smirk on his face like he knew the trigger words to make me cum. With a booming voice Thor's voice meet my ear "Bruce." I felt my pussy suck at his cock milking at everything he could give me I felt like I went into ecstasy and beyond my insides pulsed faster until I came to my ending "OH MY GOD AHHH THOR LOKI I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE." I felt my body slump forward as they both cum on the inside of me.

With the rest of the Avengers

As the rest of the Avengers and Fury watched Steve manages not to bust a brain nerve as Bruce on the screen begins to beg Thor to put his cock into her. With a sharp female scream Steve could tell that she was entered into. The rest of the group looked at movie with commentary and laughs until Fury mange to cut all of the awkward fun with one simple question. "Is that Loki tied to the end of the bed?" Tony's face lit up at this information "HA Thor made him sit there while he got ass." Fury's face got serious "IS HE STILL IN THERE." With everything going quite everyone manage to get up at the same time and run for the door. Once they got to the door Tony wasted to time kicking in the door "BRUCE." Everyone was in shock as they looked at the room it was little specks of gold flying all in the room Bruce was laying on the bed sleep in a long silk sliver and red night gown with an awaken Thor watching over the sleeping Bruce rubbing her stomach and Loki tied up on the floor in the corner.

~Dramatic ending~ (sorry it took so long am going to try to put another one out today (hint hint Loki's magic can go far) please don't hate me also review I love you guys but I need more reviews so I know what the people want.)


	6. Chapter 6

~So we're going to act like none of this happen~

(Sadly I don't own the Avengers if I did they would all be porn stars and I would be the director)

(Warning- is anyone really looking at this thing… (Drum roll please. Ok kiddies am pleased with the reviews I got a big surprise I Huge mash up of smut coming your way in this story.) Captain purity ring rings up an order that the waitress can't refuse. Natasha decides that her horny levels have hits it's high and becomes playful and way off character.

In the kitchen of the Avengers tower everyone but Steve was sitting down eating Chinese food Steve's left eye twitched as he watched everyone eat, talk and laugh. Bruce still as a girl, Loki was sitting next to his brother eating; Tony was sitting on the other side of Bruce cracking cruel sex jokes which everyone laughs to and Bruce blushed; Clint was laughing hard at Natasha chocking on rice and Fury being Fury. (Trying his best to not look at Bruce) the Table was in chaos of all of the activity until Steve got fed up and left slamming the door behind him. Bruce looked at the door and voiced the question on everyone's mind "What's wrong with Steve." Steve walked down the street in need of a friend really bad but decides he was truly hungry so what he did next was walk into a restaurant. It was late so he could understand if they didn't want to help but he was caught by the lovely eyes of a woman who was staring at him. The woman walked her way over to him smiling and then start talking. "Am sorry sir we are closing am the only one here." Steve eyes dulled a little the woman's eyes widen as she looked at the man's eyes "Your Captain America you saved me when that whole crazy thing happens." Steve eyes lit up when he remember seeing her he was going to say something else when out of nowhere the lady hugged him. Heat was coming of the lady which made Steve blush. "I never really got around saying this but thank you so much." The lady stood up on her tiptoes and kiss his cheek but still didn't let go there eyes were locked staring in each other's eyes Steve look down at the lady he saw that she had a dress on with her first three open showing her bra. The lady began to kiss Steve aggressively which he replied back with his own heat he began to move the two closer to the counter. Putting his arms around her, he pulled her to the edge of the counter, making her squeal a little in happiness as her eyes lit up. Steve could see that see she liked him in control. Leaning in, Steve kissed her gently, and she melted into him, responding to the slow gentle kisses with her own... the languid brush of her tongue, teeth nibbling at his lower lip. Moaning a little, Steve tightened his arms and deepened the kiss, feeling her hands running over his neck and through his arm, rubbing his shoulders as she indulged in his kisses. Their bodies pressed together, although they occasionally pulled apart to look at each other, brushing hair out of the other's eyes. The woman smiled and rubbed the tip of her nose with Steve's, their lips almost meeting. He followed her mouth with his, letting out a little breath of air as she pulled it again. He moved his hand up her back, so that it was on the back of her shoulders, and pulled her into him so that she couldn't escape, taking a kiss from her laughing lips with his own smile. Feeling breathless, she kissed him back, her hand running through the side of his hair, down his neck and to the inside of his button down shirt. She got the first two buttons undone so that her fingers could slide inside and trace around his sensitive nipple, making his hand tighten on her buttock as it kneaded the flesh. They kissed deeply, tongues melding, as their hips moved against each other.

Pulling back a little, leaving them both breathless, the lady said, "I think we should go to my place." Smirking, Steve pulled her in for another kiss murmuring, "We don't have to." The women's eyes open wide and gain a blush from what he was thinking about.

LOL back at the tower

Her shadow figure was following him she was sneaking and stalking him and has not been caught yet. Clint had an eerie feeling of someone breathing on his neck but no one was there so he kept walking. Clint walked to his room so he could get some much needed sleep but now he felt awake and alerted the feeling of being jumped on any min was keeping him awake. Clint slowly made his way to his door he got ready to go in but was scared the fuck out of when he heard the jaws theme song being sung by someone. Clint turned around to only look at the shadows nothing more he laughed and turned back around "Your just tired man" he told himself as he open his door wide. The force of a body threw into his as he feel forward into his room herd his door slam and lock within quick seconds then the voice of a woman he knows. "It's widow bitch." Natasha skipped over to the man still lying on the ground and straddles him making sure she sat right on top of his dick. Clint got ready to say something but was cut off by Natasha kissing him and touching over his body Clint gave up the fight he never started and began to do the same. He didn't know how she did it but she managed to pull off his pants and shirt she must have really wanted this Clint said to himself. Clint got ready to pull off Natasha clothing but she stopped him in the most disturbing way. With a hard pull back Natasha pull her hand down hard and slapped him hard across the face then pulled back and did it to the other side. "Stop letting your boner rub against my tight pussy." She growled Clint didn't know how to take it because she sounds so serious but, he opens his stop mouth anyway. "But you sat down on top of it." Natasha smirked and pinched his nipple hard making him scream hard with a wicked smile Natasha spoke. "That's right scream like the little bitch you are babe." Natasha got up and began to pull off her clothing teasing him with her panties but then became rough when she plop back down on his hard cock but not letting it enter her. "Smell me Clint." She said with evil eyes. Before Clint could say a word Natasha pushed her panties into his noes Clint could only breathe in Natasha's scent he felt his cock throb against Natasha now wet throbbing clit. "Smells nice don't it" Clint grab hold of Natasha's sides and began to grind himself against Natasha. Natasha grabbed hold of Clint's arm and panted and spoke in broken words "Fuck me Clint." Without another word Clint plunged himself into her wet and hot opening.

Back with Steve

Steve was amazed at how good the woman was at this her oral skills where amazing he wanted to put his hands on top of her head but didn't because he tough it was rude. She was sucking all the way down to the ball and pulled back to repeat it again she's been at this for an hour and she wanted the blond man now so she pulled off of cock and looked at the man she put the condom over his large cock and got up. The woman hopped up onto the table that was next to them and waited for him as he made his way over to her she blushed at him before talking "Please just fuck me." Steve stuck himself into her hot pussy and sucked air in through his teeth she was hot and felt like silk against his huge cock. The woman's moans turn to hard gasps as she felt herself near her ending.

Avenger's tower Bruce P.O.V

"T-Tony stop am with Thor." I said sliding myself to the left away from him. Tony looked at me then smirked "since when has a woman being with a man she's committed to stop me." My eyes widened I began to look left to right to find something or someone to save me "look around all you want princess am the only one who's here." "Where's Thor." I could feel myself being backed into the corner "With Loki" (hint hint)

With Steve

The girl's pussy clinched around Steve cock making Steve relies and the girls relax letting her climax ride out. Steve blushed madly "Am sorry I came inside you." The woman looked him and smiled "It's ok." After cleaning up they head there serpent ways. Steve stopped in his tracks and said out loud "I never got her name XD"

Natasha and Clint

Clint sat up with his cock still in Natasha and pushed her on her back. Clint's cock was pounding against her clit in a delightful dance, and she was surging upwards into an intense release. And suddenly, from the core of her desire, the throb of her pussy broke into a glorious array of satisfied hums that radiated into every cell of her body. Her pussy clenching and unclenching his cock in hard spasms, Clint let himself go. His balls pulled up tightly inside to expel his semen, and he cried out. "Fuck, oh fuck," ending in long, drawn-out cries of pleasure. His cum bulldozed its way down his shaft as his hips jerked wildly against Natasha's pussy and he threw his head back, oblivious to the world in his ecstasy. He pumped cum into the condom in thick ropes that released all the pent-up desire from months of abstinence. He gave everything he had to Natasha, and she milked him dry as they convulsed together in stunningly strong orgasms. Everything was calm until Natasha slapped Clint hard in the face then kissed him storming out. DX

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AM IN SCHOOL AGAIN


	7. Chapter 7

~His Fair lady Loki~

(Ok so… don't kill me I know I haven't been updating much but this should make it up and the other 3 am going to post. So right now am going to give you hardcore rough smut that includes our fair lady Loki and LOKI….?)

(~is it wrong to fuck yourself~)

(OH SOB I don't own anything except the naughty thoughts and sharing maybe my character needs a spanking XD)

Loki pov

My relationship with my fair lady was bizarre. We typically referred to each other as brother and sister but I find it odd because she was born from me but then again I have been pregnant before more than once so it's not that odd. Unlike your average couple we pretty much openly hated everything about each other we just happened to be highly sexually compatible maybe because she is me. We'd go through cycles. We'd spend time together until we realized how impossible it was to tolerate each other and then we'd spend time apart until we realized how much we missed the sex (It's sad that I can't stand myself). I may hate her at some points but see was a picture of beauty. She had birth giving hips and an ass to match along with her large mouth watering breasts. (LOL someone likes boobies XD) while I stood six foot one she stood five foot even. (Damn she short) and her pretty feet and hands match her body giving her the fragile look I love to fuck with.

(Outside the stark tower balcony Loki is looking in (wow creepy XD)

Sadly my fair lady has made friends with Natasha and Clint who watch over her like a Hawk (Caw Caw XD) but also to add salt to the wound she was with Tony having sex on the daily biases. It was hard not to snoop around the tower without catching a peek of her bouncing on Tony or watching Tony cum on her ass it made me angry. But the looks in her eyes made me feel better her eyes told me she want more than what he is giving her. I smirked at this waiting for Tony to leave the room so I could make my move.

(No pov)

"Is the sex that bad that you have to pretend to fall asleep for him to leave you alone?" Loki said moving closer "LOKI!" the fair lady said covering her front with the silk sheets. "You love it rough and competitive; he was giving you slow and romantic. Is that right my pet?" The fair lady looked down with a heavy blush on her face then looked up at Loki "I should have never left you."

(Loki pov)

The cold smirk played on my face at what she said. She looked good – in fact, she looked much hotter than I had remembered her. I don't know if I was just horny or if being away from me had been good for her health. It was probably a combination of the two things. Seeing her again brought back a lot of feelings, most of which were confusing. I realized that I missed her more than I had been willing to admit to myself. I also realized that I was angrier than I thought I was about her leaving me. I began to realize that I wasn't nearly as over her as I thought that I was. My fair lady stared to make more small talk she was obviously pretty nervous. It felt almost inappropriate to me. I hadn't seen her in months, I was rapidly being forced to remember everything that I had felt for her and how much it hurt when she left me, and she was asking me how my day was. I told her to shut the fuck up. She looked hurt. I didn't care. I had to either address the fact that I missed her or the fact that I was angry with her for having hurt me. Unfortunately, addressing the first would involve some degree of vulnerability, and I didn't feel like being vulnerable. Being angry just felt safer. I let loose on her verbally. I told her that she was a stupid whore, and that she should have fucking known that the other man would let her down. I explained that I didn't give a fuck if she thought she'd spend the rest of her life sexually frustrated; I knew I could find someone at least as good as her with ease. I didn't really mean most of the things that I said, and a part of me felt bad about saying them, but I felt the need to strike back. To my fair lady credit, she let me finish. She calmly sat still, holding her tongue and waiting for me to run out of steam. It worked – with nothing to respond to, I eventually ran out of shit to say to her. With an almost bored look on her face, she balled up her fist and punched me in the face as hard as she could. I was a little angry at her for reacting in such an inappropriate way, but I realized that I had pretty much brought it on myself. I was very surprised my fair lady had never struck me as the violent type. Most confusing though, was that I was extremely turned on. I'm in no way a masochist or even submissive, but the courage and energy that she had expressed in attacking me was fucking hot. She looked like she immediately regretted it. I can't really blame her Her fear was unnecessary, of course. I may look like the type of person who resolves arguments by viciously beating my opponents into submission but I typically prefer more verbal solutions. I almost never lose my temper and though I was angry I was still in full control of my actions. Unfortunately for Erika, her fear was also turning me on. I wanted more – though I wasn't about to beat it out of her, I didn't feel that she needed to realize that just yet. Maintaining eye contact, I slowly stepped towards her. I didn't clutch my hand to where she had hit me or give her any reason to believe that I was in pain, I simply stared her down. She shrunk back a bit, but she didn't outright move. Reaching forward, I grabbed her hair tightly and pulled her face close to mine. I could feel the fear in her eyes – I knew she was terrified about what I might be about to do. I could see some resistance, too – she knew that I deserved it; she understandably didn't want to apologize for something she didn't really regret. In a low, calm voice I explained to her that it wasn't okay to hit. I was intentionally condescending – I spoke to her as if she were nothing more than a disobedient child. I wanted to be insulting; I wanted to provoke her into doing something. She choked out that I had deserved it, her voice dripping with fear and obstinance. I respected that – if she had backed down instead I think I might have been disappointed with her. Still, I felt compelled to strike back in some way – even though I knew I deserved the punch to the face, it didn't feel right to just let her get away with it. I tightened my grip on her hair and pulled her even closer, maintaining eye contact the entire time. With our noses almost touching, I repeated my earlier statement about it being inappropriate to hit. Terrified, she mumbled out an apology. Her tone implied that she was apologizing exclusively out of fear, not remorse. I was okay with that – remorse did nothing for me. Fear, on the other hand, was highly desirable. Wanting more, I asked her what I should do with a disobedient little bitch that doesn't know how to behave. Lowering her eyes, she told me that she didn't know. I chuckled a little, just to put her off guard. Relaxing my grip on her hair but still holding on so that she couldn't get away, I allowed her to move her head back away from mine. I then reached back and slapped her playfully across the face – not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough that she'd know better than to tell me she didn't know again. Pulling her back in close, I repeated my question. "She should be punished, I guess?" my fair lady offered. She still sounded afraid, but her voice betrayed a hint of arousal as well. It was the precise answer I was looking for. Not only was it what I planned to do to her, but the way that she gave it indicated that she knew what I was up to and approved. Maintaining my grip on her hair I pulled led her to the couch and took a seat, pulling her over my lap. My fair lady struggled a little but I felt like it was just for show. I knew that she could fight better, and I was a little offended by how little effort she was putting into resisting. I figured that the lack of a strong resistance was due to the fact that she wanted to be punished, but that didn't seem like an acceptable excuse. Holding her steady I began to spank her ass hard. My fair lady typically loved getting spanked I think that was a big part of her lack of fighting back in any meaningful way so I challenged myself to hit harder than normal. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do (she had built up quite a tolerance for spanking in the year that we were together), but I managed. Before long she was trying desperately to shield her ass with her arms. Unfortunately for the fair lady, her angle didn't exactly work for defending herself. Laughing at her futile attempts, I effortlessly twisted both of her arms behind her back and pinned them down with my right hand before continuing to spank her mercilessly with my left. She pleaded with me to stop, but she didn't use her safe word. I told her that I couldn't stop until she had learned her lesson, just to see how she would react. Without missing a beat she told me that she was a disobedient little girl and it was wrong of her to hit me. I was surprised – my fair lady was a very proud person, I didn't expect her to speak of herself in such dismissive terms so easily. Unfortunately for her, I didn't feel like stopping yet. It was great that she had given in and all, but her ass was just starting to turn bright pink and I was eager to change the color further. Continuing my assault I forced her to admit to me that she still thought about me when she fucked herself, spanking her exceptionally hard when she tried to use the word "masturbate" instead. She resisted a little – I think she thought I was pushing too hard. Still, I wasn't satisfied yet. She was embarrassed, but I wanted her humiliated. I told her that her behavior proved that she was a worthless slut and forced her to agree with me. I made her repeat it back to me, and then pretended I couldn't hear her until she shouted it out. (it's a good thing Tony room is sound proof) She resisted of course, but eventually she gave in. She shouted every disgusting, self-abusive thing that I had told her while I laughed at her shame.

I was getting bored with spanking her by then, but I was enjoying punishing her far too much to just let her go. Feeling sadistic, I forced her to admit to me that spanking wasn't really a punishment, as sluts like her enjoy it far too much – and as such, she still needed to be punished for her behavior. She begged me not to make her say that, but quickly relented as I made it clear that the spanking wouldn't stop until she did. Once she finally choked out the words that I wanted to hear, I released her and artlessly dumped her on the floor. She landed painfully, looking up at me with an expression of mixed hurt, fear, and lust. She knew that I'd still want to punish her, but had no idea what to expect from me. I think she hoped that by obeying me so quickly and completely that I would decide not to punish her further, but that wasn't about to happen. I still had some anger to work through. Fully naked, she looked at me with a penitent expression. Keeping my voice calm and cold I ordered her to kneel in the corner, facing the wall. She obeyed quickly – though I doubt it was the punishment she was hoping for, at least it wouldn't involve further pain to her ass. The timeout wasn't going to be the punishment, though. I didn't feel like using physical pain again, but I wanted something more creative and intense than simply forcing her to kneel in the corner for an arbitrary amount of time. Heading to the desk in the room, I grabbed a bunch of paper out of the printer and a ballpoint pen, as well as some lube and a condom for later. I return back and dropped the supplies at her side. Erika looked confused but too frightened to question me. Not wanting to keep her wondering, I informed her that I was going to dictate a phrase which she would write down. Speaking slowly and clearly, I gave her the phrase: "I am a disgusting, worthless slut. My greatest aspiration in life is to accept as many cocks in my slimy fuck-holes as possible." My fair lady visibly hated copying it (again, she was a very proud person), but she wrote it down just the same. Once she finished writing I leaned down to check her work. Her handwriting was sloppy, but it was legible enough. Laughing at her obvious shame, I told her to start copying. My fair lady asked me how many times she had to copy it. Her tone was submissive and respectful, but I didn't care for the question – I didn't think she needed that information, and it felt inappropriate for her to be speaking when she was in timeout. Still bent over to check her work, I reached back and slapped her ass hard. She yelped in pain and started copying. With my fair lady hard at work libeling herself I returned to the couch and took a seat. Leaning back, I took in the sight of her naked, whimpering body kneeling in my corner, furiously scribbling away. It was a beautiful thing – both her fear and arousal were clearly visible in the way that her body gently quivered. The longer I watched, the more turned on I was getting. I was torn between my desire to further punish her and my desire to tear the paper out of her hand, throw her down on her back, and fuck her brains out. The fact that her sobbing had only grown more audible wasn't helping things, either. Before long, I was really struggling internally to remain seated. I considered fucking her and then forcing her to go back to copying when I finished, but chose not to. I didn't want to give her proof that she could weasel out of her punishment by getting me turned on, even if it was only temporary. Besides, I didn't want the sex to be just some bullshit simplistic fucking on the floor; I wanted something more memorable. I wasn't sure I'd have the energy or even remember to make her go back to copying by the time I finished. I held out for about fifteen minutes. By that point I felt like I was suffering more than her from the punishment, and it seemed like she had copied enough. My cock was rock hard and I was eager to do something with it. I told her to stop copying and had her crawl back to the couch on her hands and knees. I unzipped my pants and pulled out my dick as she crawled to me. I wasn't sure how I felt about her reaction – she looked eager to get fucked, but she somehow also looked like she thought the balance of power had changed. That was concerning – I didn't want her to start thinking that she was off the hook just because I was turned on. I wanted to fuck, but that didn't mean she had obtained some kind of power over me.


	8. Chapter 8

~My Fair lady part two~

(Sorry it took so long to get to this point ~lemon Here~)

When she got close enough I reached forward and grabbed her by her hair. Pulling her in, I forced her head into my crotch. My fair lady looked a little surprised by my actions I don't generally enjoy oral sex but she began to lick my cock just the same. My fair lady was obviously trying her hardest to please me, but I was getting bored. I didn't feel like just sitting back and letting her service me; I wanted to penetrate, devastate, and conquer. Grabbing her by the hair, I held her stead and forced the tip of my cock into her open mouth. Applying pressure to the back of her head, I forced her down slowly. I didn't go in all the way. I'm not abnormally long by any stretch of the imagination, but halfway was enough to gag her. As she started to choke on my dick, I simply held her steady and refused to let her pull her head back. Tears streamed down her face, but she eventually accepted her fate. I held her still for a few seconds just to show her that I could before I let her come up for air. Laughing, I playfully slapped her face a couple of times. She whimpered a little, but she still didn't use her safe word – like I said, my fair lady liked it rough. Grabbing her hair, I again forced her down on my cock. This time I pumped her up and down roughly instead of just holding her in place. I wanted to make it very clear to her that she wasn't giving me a blowjob – I was fucking her mouth. With each stroke I went a little bit faster and a little bit deeper, enjoying the look of suffering on her face. Making the fair lady choke was fun, but I just didn't think she was humiliated enough just yet. I told her how atrociously bad her oral technique was, criticizing everything I could think of. I told her that it was downright insulting for a whore like her to perform so poorly – I expected her to participate actively and enjoy it. Demanding that she participate was mostly meant as a joke, of course – I was in complete control of her actions, there was nothing she could do except take it like a bitch. Enjoying it, on the other hand, was something that I thought she could actually manage. She struggled, but she managed to eke out a smile as I continued to violate her throat. The look of her distressed face forcing an obviously fake smile around my cock was actually really sexy to me, but I still wanted more. I ordered her to fuck herself. My lady groaned in humiliation, but was quick to comply with my order. Reaching down, she started masturbating as I continued to fuck her throat. After a minute or so, she was noticeably moaning into my cock. After another minute, I could hear the wet sounds of her fingers in her cunt along with the gagging sounds in her throat. Fucking her throat felt good, but I wanted more. Listening to the sound of her fucking herself was a massive turn-on, and her throat just wasn't cutting it. Doing my best to feign disgust, I pulled her head up and shoved her back, causing her to land painfully on her ass. She looked hurt and worried, which was mostly what I wanted. She asked if she had done something wrong. I told her that I was disappointed she even had to ask. I let her know where she had failed me. First of all, she had stopped fucking herself when I had stopped fucking her mouth – she should have known to continue until I gave her permission to stop. Secondly, her technique was pathetic – I didn't think she could possibly make me cum with such a talentless mouth. My lady went back to fucking herself, but she was struggling to hold her tongue. I had told her countless times that I don't cum from oral or really even enjoy receiving it very much; blaming her for my inability to get off was completely unfair and we both knew it. I didn't care, though – I wanted to provoke something. Sensing that she was close to the point where she wouldn't be able to hold back her rage any more, I gave her the final criticism: she was entirely too wet, and the filthy sounds that were emanating from her crotch with disgusting. My lady couldn't keep quiet anymore – she pointed out that she fucking knew how much I enjoyed shit like that, and even if I didn't I had explicitly ordered her to enjoy it. She was right, of course, but I didn't care. Standing up, I kept my shoulders down and assumed an almost submissive posture. Doing my best to sound as cocky and overconfident as possible I began to pace back and forth, frequently turning my back on her. I explained that I thought it was just fucking ridiculous for her to talk back to me, especially after how easily I had made her my bitch less than an hour earlier. I openly laughed at the idea that she thought she might have a chance in hell against me, claiming that her inability to accept that she was my bitch only proved what an ignorant slut she was. I essentially did everything short of outright commanding her to attack me. She took the bait. She waited until my back was turned and lunged at me, wrapping her arm around my throat and punching me in the kidney. She hit decently hard – it was actually a challenge to pretend that it hadn't hurt like hell. Unfortunately, it was still well within my limits and I was still substantially bigger and stronger than her. Grabbing her by the wrist, I twisted her arm off of my throat and shoved her towards the couch. She landed in a sitting down position; before she could rise up to her feet I jumped at her and pinned her down. Placing my arm vertically against her chest, I wrapped my hand around her throat and squeezed. I didn't squeeze hard enough to actually cut off her breathing, but I'm sure she realized I could have. Staring her dead in the eye I brought my face up next to hers. She knew that I had tricked her into attacking me, but I didn't care. Leaning in, I kissed her deeply on the mouth. I was still angry with her, but I cared about her too, and it just felt right. She kissed me back. Tearing open the condom, I put it on before I broke the kiss. I grabbed her right ankle hard and pulled up, forcing her legs apart. After aiming my cock, I pressed the head into her. I didn't feel like going gentle. She was extremely wet – far more so than I had realized earlier – and I figured she could handle it if I went rough. More importantly, I wanted to make it clear to her that the kiss had changed nothing – yeah, I might have still had some feelings for her, but she was still in trouble. With a single motion I thrust into her roughly. My fair lady cried out, but it was just as much in pleasure as it was in pain. I fucked her brutally hard. I wasn't making love; I was stabbing her with my cock. It wasn't about getting her off, or even about getting off myself – it was about making sure she understood that she was my bitch. I poured all of the anger and rage that I had at her for leaving me into each stroke. She loved the brutal way that I was fucking her, but I didn't care. Her pleasure was as irrelevant to me; all that mattered was my dominance. What I did care about, though, was that she was beginning to fuck me back as best as she could from her position. That said to me that she didn't feel like she was beaten yet. I wasn't angry, or even irritated. Frankly, I was glad. I wanted a fight – I knew I'd win in the end, and I absolutely didn't mind stretching it out. Challenging myself to fuck her harder, I decided to add a little humiliation to the mix. Sliding my arm up her chest, I again grabbed her throat. I mocked her for thinking she could beat me, telling her that if she wasn't such a worthless whore she'd have known better than to even try. I forced her to apologize for being such an ignorant slut. She was reluctant to do so, but after a playful slap across the face she complied. Watching her suffer through the act of having to apologize for being an ignorant slut was fun, but it wasn't quite enough. Wanting more, I forced her to say the most disgusting things that I could think of. I made her tell me that she was nothing more than a disgusting whore who would fuck anyone or anything. I told her that the only part of her that mattered in any way was what was between her legs, and had her repeat it backwards. I was brutal. My lady didn't seem to mind, though. Once I got her started her resistance quickly melted away. With each filthy thing that I forced her to say she sounded more emphatic and cooperative; it was clear that she was enjoying being treated like a whore. After ten minutes or so it became clear just how much she was enjoying it – she came, hard. I wasn't fucking her to get her off, but I was happy that I made her cum just the same. It wasn't just the ego stroke of knowing that I had fucked her to orgasm, though. I was feeling sadistic and vengeful, and I wanted to weaponize her orgasm against her. I wanted to use it to show that she really was the slut that I kept telling her that she was. I made her admit that she had cum. Her orgasm had been obvious and it wasn't like I could have missed it, but I wanted her to say it aloud. I made her admit that only a true slut would cum from getting fucked in such a disrespectful manner, she admitted it willingly. She was clearly into it. Wanting to push her, I made her admit that it's hardly a punishment if she gets off like a little slut whore. She was a bit more hesitant to admit that part. I pulled out of her and stood up. My lady looked terrified and confused. I calmly explained that I couldn't keep fucking her slimy little cunt – she was supposed to be being punished, and if she can't even refrain from cumming then that's hardly a punishment. Of course, I still wanted to fuck and we had already determined that her mouth was inadequate, so that only left one other hole. Erika looked absolutely terrified. We had had anal sex before, though it was a rare occurrence and something that she was always nervous and embarrassed about. Given how brutally I had been fucking her, I couldn't blame her for being afraid – if I were to use her ass the way that I had just used her cunt, she'd be in serious medical danger. She began begging me to just finish in her cunt. I liked that – begging me to fuck her cunt played well into the slut image that I was painting her with. Unfortunately for my lady, I had already decided that she needed an ass fucking – I had already fucked two of her holes, and it just seemed appropriate to use them all. Grabbing her by her hair, I pulled her to her feet. After sitting down, I again pulled her over my lap as I had done earlier. She struggled much more than she had the first time. I didn't blame her – her ass still likely hurt, and she was more than a little worried that I might be about to put things in it. Grabbing her wrists, I again pinned her down and held her steady. With my free hand, I squirted a large amount of lube directly onto her asshole, laughing as she groaned in fear and humiliation. She tried to struggle for a few more seconds, but quickly realized that it was completely futile – I had her at my mercy, and she couldn't force me to let her go. I gave her a choice: she could either take a finger up her ass, or she could take another spanking. She immediately told me that she'd take the spanking, which seemed odd – I expected that she would be afraid of anal, but I didn't think that she'd be so afraid that she wouldn't even have to think it over. Still, she made her decision, and I had to respect that. Her ass was bright pink from the earlier spanking, and looked extremely painful. I could only imagine how it must have felt; it looked like I could hurt her just by brushing my hand against it. With that in mind, I swatted her hard. My lady cried out in pain and struggled furiously to escape, but she didn't use her safe word. I held her still until she had calmed down a bit. It took a while, but I wasn't in a hurry. Once she ceased her pointless struggling, I gave her the same choice again – she could take a spanking or a finger up her ass. She paused for a few seconds, and reluctantly asked for the finger. I think she realized that I was just going to continue spanking her until she chose correctly. I didn't keep her waiting – after quickly rubbing some lube onto my finger, I worked it into her asshole. I went more gently than she had probably expected me to, but I don't think that made it any less humiliating. Laughing at her groans of shame, I began to slowly pump it in and out of her. I don't think that I was hurting her physically, but she seemed to be struggling with accepting what was going on. Like I said, my lady had some issues with anal sex – she felt it was horribly humiliating and degrading to the recipient. When we had experimented with anal sex in the past she had enjoyed it and even reached orgasm with minor clitoral stimulation, but her belief that it was extremely dehumanizing prevented her from being able to accept that easily. My lady continued to groan in shame, but I'm fairly certain I heard some lust mixed in. Laughing, I told her that if she was having difficulty taking my finger we could always take a brief spanking break. She immediately begged me not to – her ass must have really hurt, and she obviously didn't want to see how much worse I could make it. Realizing how terrified she was of another spanking, I decided to have some fun. I told her that I thought she was just being polite, that I thought she probably didn't even want to have her asshole fucked but didn't want to inconvenience me by forcing me to spank her again. She quickly corrected me, telling me that wasn't the case. Sensing that she'd have to do better, she then did her best to convince me that she absolutely loved having her asshole finger-fucked. I told her that I just wasn't convinced. She panicked a little, probably unsure of what she could possibly do to convince me. Not wanting her too freaked out, I gave her a suggestion – if she really liked getting one finger up her ass, she'd probably love getting fucked with two. I'm sure that she understood that I wanted her to beg me to add a finger, but she seemed to be having difficulty bringing herself to actually do it. Feeling impatient, I pulled my finger out of her asshole and slapped her ass. I didn't hit her too hard, but she winced in pain just the same. Remembering how vulnerable she was, she reluctantly asked me to fuck her ass with two fingers. I pretended that I couldn't hear her and raised up my hand as if I was going to spank her again. She practically shouted the request out. Laughing, I did exactly as she requested and slid two fingers back into her ass. She had loosened up a bit, but was still extremely tight. She groaned in humiliation as I began to slowly pump my fingers in and out of her, but she sounded like she was enjoying it as well. My lady might have hated the idea of anal sex, but she apparently loved how it felt. After a few minutes, she had adjusted to the second finger. Wanting to show her some mercy, I worked a third into her without making her beg. Strangely, she didn't seem to appreciate the courtesy. I could have let that slide, but it felt wrong to do so – she should have known to offer me thanks when I was nice to her. I called her out on her rudeness, pointing out that it was exceedingly generous of me to shove a third finger in her disgusting whore ass without even needing to be asked. She quickly apologized her transgression and enthusiastically thanked me, but I didn't feel it was enough. She didn't sound completely sincere, I felt like she wasn't really grateful for the third finger up her ass at all. I let out a sigh as I continued to fuck her ass with my fingers. I told her that it was too little, too late – my feelings were hurt, and if she wasn't going to appreciate my generosity I'd just have to be less generous. I explained to her that if she really wanted to avoid punishment for her rude behavior, she was going to have to show me how sorry she was by begging me to fuck her in the ass. My lady groaned loudly; she obviously didn't like that idea. I think she was having enough difficulty accepting the fact that she was going to get her ass fucked without being forced to actively beg for it. I didn't really care, though – she should have thought of that before she had acted so discourteously. Afraid of further angering me, my lady eventually forced herself to beg. Her begging was shit, though – I wanted her to sound like she desperately wanted to get fucked in the ass, she actually sounded like she just wanted to avoid punishment. She tried harder when I told her how pathetic her attempt was, but I just wasn't feeling it. I realized that the entire issue was in her mind – Erika was struggling not to moan from my fingers, the only thing stopping her was her fear of the concept of anal sex. I felt that needed to be addressed. As I built speed with my hand, I explained to her that I knew how she felt about anal sex – that it was disgusting, vulgar, and extremely degrading to the recipient. I explained that I agreed with her completely, and that was why she needed her ass fucked. I told her that she didn't deserve to get her filthy, slimy cunt fucked by me, that she should be grateful for the fact that I'd even consider lowering myself to the point of fucking her disgusting asshole. My lady continued to groan in shame and pleasure as I launched into her verbally. I said every disgusting thing I could think of to make her understand that I was going to fuck her ass for no reason other than to humiliate her, that I wasn't making love to her – I was demonstrating her place. I then made her repeat it all back to me, just to make sure she understood. She struggled to repeat some of the things that I said. I was intentionally vulgar, crass, and immensely disrespectful; and she was such a proud person. Still, she managed to say it all back to me eventually, making it clear that she understood her place. As she repeated the horrible things that I was forcing her to say, though, her voice grew more and more lustful – she might not have consciously liked the things I was forcing her to claim, but she was getting off on being forced just the same. Once I was satisfied that she really did understand her place, I released her and shoved her to the ground. I ordered her to get on her hands and knees and thrust her ass out in the air. Squatting down behind her I squeezed the tip of my cock into her ass. My lady grunted in pain – though I had taken my time stretching her out with my fingers, the head of my cock was significantly thicker. I went slowly – I wanted to humiliate her, but I didn't want to tear her apart. She still struggled to take it, though I suspected that might have been just as much a mental thing as a physical one. Eventually I managed to get my dick entirely inside of her. I held still for a little while to let her adjust, drinking in the shame I knew that she was feeling. Once I felt she could take it I began to fuck her extremely slowly. My lady was still obviously struggling with accepting the fact that she was getting her ass fucked. I suspected that she was struggling with accepting the fact that she was enjoying what I was doing to her, even though it was intensely degrading. Wanting to amplify that struggle, I reminded her that I had never actually told her to stop fucking herself. She whimpered, but she reached back and began masturbating again. As my lady struggled to repress her moans, I gradually built up speed. I moved extremely slowly. A part of it was a desire not to hurt her, but I also wanted to make it last. I was enjoying her humiliation far too much to cut it short. After about five minutes I was fucking her at a reasonable pace. I wasn't going nearly as quickly as I had earlier, but I was no longer forcing myself to hold back. My lady was fucking herself legitimately as well; I could once again hear the sound of her fingers in her dripping twat. As I continued to plow into her, my lady gave up on the task of pretending she didn't like it. She began moaning – reluctantly at first, but eventually openly. Taking it as a sign that she could handle more, I began to fuck her a bit harder. I let her know that I heard her moaning, and I let her know that I knew what that meant. She was getting off on being fucked in the ass like a whore; it didn't bother her how degrading it was because she knew that she deserved no respect. She whimpered in shame, but she continued to moan. Wanting more, I forced her to repeat everything I had just said back to her. After a few more minutes it was beginning to sound like she was going to cum again. I let her know that I had noticed, and laughed at her for being such a whore. I told her that now that we had established how much she loves it up the ass, I might just fuck her in the ass exclusively. I made her agree that I had the right to pick whichever hole I felt like whenever I felt like fucking. The verbal abuse pushed her over the edge. My lady came again hard, which was enough to make me cum as well. Pulling out of her, I whipped off the condom and shoved her to the ground. Holding her head steady by her hair, I sprayed my load all over her face.

Exhausted, I collapsed on the floor next to her. Holding her in my arms, I felt good. I still didn't want to get back into a traditional relationship with her, but it didn't seem like that was what she wanted anyway. We both understood that we didn't work as a couple, but we were highly sexually compatible. I figured we could find a way to make that work after all she is my fair lady.


End file.
